In the copending parent application, a transactional processing system is disclosed for purchasing products and services from a plurality of available products and services, and for processing corresponding financial transactions in real time. A transmitter broadcasts and updates a plurality of transaction information sets associated with a plurality of available products and services via a first communication channel. This first communication channel has a plurality of subchannels, each corresponding to a transaction information set in the first channel.
A plurality of receiver units, e.g., receivers positioned in difference households, serve a respective plurality of users, and simultaneously receive the identical transaction information sets broadcast from the transmitter. Each receiver unit includes a user interactive mechanism for selecting and storing a desired information set and for selecting a desired transaction for purchasing a product and services associated with a selected set.
A second communication channel originates at the receiver units and financial information of a respective user is transmitted from a receiver unit through the channel to a transaction processor, which receives the financial information of respective users. The transaction processor generates an authorization signal through the second communication channel to respective receivers to authorize a desired transaction in a real time for the selected products and services. The receiver unit could be incorporated within a television set.
In one aspect of the disclosed invention in the copending parent application, the receiver unit is a tabletop unit having a credit card slot for receiving a card and recording financial information of the user. The receiver unit also includes a keypad and other switches and functions for controlling television station selections. The receiver unit could also include phone components and be formed as a phone handset.
The use of remote devices for controlling television, video recorders/players, and other devices, however, is becoming more commonplace, and in some instances, required. Accordingly, it is desirable if the receiver unit of the transactional processing system could be controlled from a remote control device, and more preferably, a handheld remote control device. A remote control device should not only control processing instructions at the receiver unit, but also receive financial information of a user, such as by a smart card or credit card. Additionally, it is desirable to have a remote control device which can control operation of a receiver unit positioned at a remote location in which the remote control device not only transmits desired programming selections, but also receives and transmits to the receiver unit financial information of a user for further transactions by the receiver unit.